


Impatience

by Yrindor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Akutagawa Jirou is a Menace, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: In which Shishido tries to take things a littletooslowly, and Ohtori finally decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Impatience

_Whatever we do, it just has to make you comfortable_. The words echo in Choutarou's ears as he sets the last of the dishes on the table and waits for his doorbell to ring. It's been Shishido's mantra since the two of them started dating (sometimes Choutarou has a hard time believing it's been more than five years already), and it's led to more good memories than Choutarou can count.

There were the times back in middle school when he'd be so nervous before a match he thought his knees were going to give out from under him, and Shishido's hand would find its way into his on the bench and squeeze until his heart stopped jumping around quite so loudly in his throat. And even after he graduated, Shishido would still come back to watch Choutarou's games, and as good a doubles partner as Hiyoshi was, he never did manage to settle Choutarou's nerves the same way a smile from Shishido in the stands could.

Then high school happened, and Shishido stopped playing tennis and took more music classes instead, but he still came to Choutarou's games, and Choutarou went to as many of his concerts as he could (which was far fewer than he would have liked during the tennis season, but that just turned into a reason to go sit on Shishido's floor while Shishido sat on the couch and gave a private concert just for him).

Choutarou had moved into this apartment his first day of college with a brand new set of clothes, a backpack full of blank notebooks, and no idea what he was doing. Shishido had come to his rescue that night, the two of them crowded together over a stove barely big enough for one as Shishido taught him the basics of cooking.

After that, Shishido was a regular visitor. Sometimes he'd bring over his textbooks to study, or to ask Choutarou for his opinion on a particularly troublesome piece of music. Other times they'd cook, or just pick something up from the convenience store on the corner and talk about classes, and life. Choutarou's keyboard sat crammed into the corner of his apartment (there wasn't really space for it, but he couldn't imagine leaving it behind), and when Shishido came over with his guitar in tow, they'd play together for hours until the neighbors knocked on his door to point out that, while the music was lovely, it was 2am again.

But while Shishido's patience had led to many great things, it could also be a source of great frustration.

Like how it's been _five years_ and Choutarou is still lucky if Shishido gives him a quick peck on the lips when he leaves. Choutarou would really like to point out that he just turned _twenty_ for crying out loud, and if Shishido doesn't stop worrying quite so much and actually do something soon, then Choutarou thinks he might just explode. Or else Jirou will since it's his next-door neighbor who's been the main recipient of his increasing frequent tales of sexual frustration. Which is why Choutarou has decided to take matters into his own hands.

His doorbell rings, and it's a test of his willpower to at least wait until Shishido has stepped inside and shut the door before he grabs him and kisses him the way he wants to be kissed.

Shishido backs up in surprise and trips over the shoes he just took off. When he stumbles, Choutarou moves with him, pinning him against the wall and kissing him again.

Shishido turns his head to the side. "Don't want to go too fast," he gasps. "Make you comfortable."

"No offense, senpai, but I'm sick of comfortable. Can't stop thinking about you, and what I want you to do to me." He presses his thigh harder into the front of Shishido's jeans and is rewarded with a sudden gasp, and there's the gleam in Shishido's eyes he loves, and when he leans in for another kiss, Shishido's hands tangle in his hair and yank him in harder, and that's more like it.

It's his turn to gasp now, and he doesn't really care about anyone hearing. His one neighbor is away on vacation, and Jirou is either asleep or has his ear pressed to the wall and will hear everything anyway, but that's a problem for tomorrow.

(Dinner can wait too; there's a reason he didn't make anything that needs to be served hot)

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been strongly inspired by various antics of Tenimyu's 3rd Hyoutei cast.


End file.
